


[Podfic] Hold On To Me (Like a Shadow or a Friend remix)

by kalakirya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lady_krysis's story</p><p>
  <i> Darwin's alive, and it's a reality that Alex can't let go of.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hold On To Me (Like a Shadow or a Friend remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold On To Me (Like a Shadow or a Friend Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387735) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



**Title:** Hold On To Me (Like a Shadow or a Friend remix)

  
 **Pairings:** Armando/Alex

  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen

  
 **Warnings:** post-canon

  
 **Length:** 5 minutes 12 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (5MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hold-on-to-me-like-shadow-or-friend-remix)

  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
